Journal Entry 7
18th September 2012 Scribe: Nathaniel The party meets Steinhager the Dwarf Brewmaster in the tavern. Skor explains to Steinhager their problem and he treats them to dinner and a stay for the night. The next day, the party sets off for the Dwarvern fort-city known as Panzerfaust. But before the party leaves, Marty is missing because of hearing the worms could devour the market twice. Suddenly, a halfling cleric and an elven fighter appears and they offer to join the party. The fighter is a paid muscle to the cleric. (Happy Healcut & John Hardwood.) As the party draws into the desert, it gets hotter and hotter. As the party reaches the fort, they notice that the city is under attack by themselves, due to the effects of the Black Bards. He gives each member a bottle of Altvater. Has effects of both Dispell Magic and Deep Slumber (Caster Level 5). As Steinhager takes a swig of a spirit, he disappears. The party faces a large broken door, and inside is a large open-air courtyard of a ruined marketplace on fire. Braced against the walls of the fort are leading up to the ramparts. Skor hears some sounds and stealthy moves in to notice 3 rat-like things, 3 goblins and 1 wolf-like thing. The wolf-like thing follows goblins around and looks smarter than it looks. Skor stealthy heads back to the group and informs them. After a while the party defeats all the creatures. The party recovers: *Hardwood, Happy & Iggy finds a Single golden ring *Skor finds a small chest: 3x Vials of Remove Disease *Gummi finds a small pouch: 5x Deeply coloured Lapiz Lazuli (Gems), 1x Onyx Bead *Kmon finds a knapsack: 2x Potions of CLW, 1x Potion of CMW, 1x Potion of CSW Skor gives one vial of Remove Disease to Kmon, in exchange he gives Skor a Potion of CSW. Skor examines the tracks and finds a mix of goblinoid, humanoid tracks and paw prints. Gummi recalls that the underground passage leads underneath a mountain. The party eventually stumbles into Black's hideout. Iggy discovers that the area is blanketed with a very powerful illusion and must be stopped. As the party moves into the room, the bean bags ("Shag-jellies") that fill the room suddenly ambushes the leading party. These jellies are a distant cousins from the usual ooze/slime. Critical hits do not work, they cannot be flanked and can cause paralyzing effects. They are known to engulf and paralyze their enemies. The party manages to kill three shag-jellies and survives. The party recovers: *Skor finds a quiver containing 5x Adamantine Arrows *Kmon finds a 100gp and picks up intricately smithed Great Sword (Masterwork) worthy of a dwarf. From the appraise checks, it is a Cold Iron Great Sword (which Skor takes). As the party attempts to break down the smaller door, Skor hears a cough and discovers that a Dwarf is still alive under a pile of bodies. Happy manages to heal him, and he recovers. His name is Heinrich, and tells the party to 'kill them all'. He reaches into a pouch and gives it to Skor: *2x Potions of CMW *1x Vial of Alchemist's Fire (given to Happy) Hardwood threw a torch at the door and it catches on fire. As Happy breaks the door down, Hardwood picks him up and hugs him, but Gummi then tackles Happy and Kmon throws some lamp oil on them and they catch on fire since they were next to the burning door. The party, except Skor, went through the door. As the party enters the corridor of mirrors, Gummi smashes the mirrors and notices a raised platform which the party avoids. As the party reaches the end of the door, Skor hears music and Gummi checks that the door is open. Hardwood, being tired of the party's blabbering, kicks open the door. Because of the spell, Hardwood immediately joins the dancing with the people. As the entire party enters, the door shuts and the laughter becomes manic. Kmon realizes that the room is filled with dancing zombies, while the bigger ones are ghouls. The party manages to kill the zombies. The party realizes that they are all dwarven undead. Mostly looted to begin with. The room seems to be some sort of a cafeteria. Hardwood and Kmon find 3x Potions of CMW (Hardwood). Iggy detects magic on the ring which Hardwood has, and it's a gold ring worth 5gp. Gummi appraises it and it's valued between 4-6gp. Experience (Not to be added until end of the entire encounter) *Kmon gets 2620XP *Gummi & Iggy gets 2670XP *Skor gets 2720XP *Happy gets 2770XP *Hardwood gets 3070XP Category:Journal